Music Has Brought Me To Them Vol2
by Autumn Cullen
Summary: Read Vol.1 first :D In this Volume Mimi really looks at everyone, She can't help but to notice the feelings people have for eachother, she takes this dilemma into her own hands, but will she ever figure out her own feelings? Read and review! Volume 2 :DD!
1. Feelings?

_**Volume two! Wooh! I will not disappoint! I would love to thank my awesome reviewers! You guys rock :D**_

_**Mimi:**__Autumn does not own any of the original cast of Ouran, but she owns me! _

_**Autumn:**__She said it!_

_**Mimi: **__On with the show! Kiss! Kiss! Fall in love!_

_**Read and review :DD**_

"Walking to school with Haruhi!" I screamed to my mom and Kai who were waiting in the car for me. Kai looked angry while my mom smiled and drove off. Serves him right. Ha. He thought he could tell me what to do, he's annoying sometimes. Something about Kai is changing…and I don't like it. I pushed the soft iPod earphones in my ears and let the heavy drums and loud guitar solos fill my skull. I walked down the street, imitating the notes in the song on an air guitar.

As I walked closer to Haruhi's apartment building I noticed how far she had already walked and I gasped. Damnit, I'm going to have to run! "Hey Haruhi! Wait up!" I yelled running toward. She stopped walking and turned her head to look at me, a smile on her face. My guitar lightly bopped my head with every stride I took and when I caught up I stopped and rubbed my head smiling at Haruhi.

"Good morning!" I said giddily.

"Good morning Mimi-chan." She smiled as she began to walk. As I walked with her for a good 10 minutes, I took out the earphone facing her so we could actually talk. "You ready for your first 'hosting'" She asked now looking at me.

"Yup! How's this?" I acted if I was pouring a cup of tea and I batted my eyelashes adorably "Um… Hi I'm Mimi. I couldn't have asked for a more handsome bunch of customers. Would you like more tea?" I giggled at Haruhi's blushed face. "Good?"

"Really good! Did you practice that?" Haruhi asked in amazement as we entered Ouran.

"Actually, yeah I did." I blushed, bringing my thumb to my mouth, and looking away. She smiled as she opened the door to the third music room.

"Welcome." They all said in unison. I was confused when I saw them all in different colored long sweaters, and different elfish type hats that flopped to one side of their heads.

"What the hell?" I asked taking a step back. Haruhi sighed and pushed me forward.

"Put this on!" The twins yelled giving me a dress and Haruhi a costume, pushing us into the dressing room.

"Okay okay! No need to push!" I screamed over my shoulder. Haruhi had the big golden long sleeve shirt, they had given her a belt to put around her waist, and her hat was a yellow.

"What the hell is this?" She asked looking at it. I put the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror. The bottom of the dress was yellow but the top was blue with puffy short sleeves. Then I knew what we were and I barged out of the dressing room, Haruhi equally as frustrated with this idea.

"Snow white and the seven dwarves?!" I asked pointing to the dress on me.

"Yeah! Isn't it a marvelous Idea?!" Tamaki yelled hugging me.

I laughed, I couldn't help it, his enthusiasm was hilarious. "I guess. So who's who?"

"Doc." Kyoya said monotone, pointing to the name tag I just realized they had on.

"Grumpy," The one that looked like Kaoru said.

"Bashful." The one that looked like Hikaru blushed playing his part well, Something was different though. Oh... Those little basturds. Ha-ha I'm not stupid, I could see through their little prank. Grumpy was really Hikaru, and Bashful was Kaoru. Duh. Hikaru couldn't blush on demand, like Kaoru could. I wonder why no one else noticed... not even Haruhi.

"Sleepy." Hunny yawned, pretending to sleep on Mori's chest.

"Sneezy." Mori said holding a handkerchief and faking a sneeze.

"Happy?" Haruhi asked looking down at her name tag.

"And you're Dopey?" I asked Tamaki. He nodded a big smile on his face. "Good for you Tamaki! You picked the role you don't even need to act for." That made Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and even Kyoya laugh. Tamaki was in his corner of woe. "I was just kidding Tamaki! Get over it!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, bending my knees and getting eye level with him then I whispered. "If you cheer up I'll tell you what Haruhi said about you yesterday."

He instantly stood up victoriously, I smirked.

I watched as Tamaki hugged Haruhi, and kissed her cheek telling her how much he loved his precious daughter, and how Hikaru looked angry as Tamaki did so. I also watched as Haruhi's blush made her look like a tomato. Hmmm, So Hikaru likes Haruhi too… This is going to be very confusing. Haruhi loves Tamaki…not Hikaru… I'll just have to make Hikaru see that. These people ahd made things so difficult for themselves, but it was nice...in a way.

As I stood I took a look around at the club members, my new friends and a huge smile played across my lips. I actually had friends, friends that would stay. I would never leave this place.

_The host club is now open._

Guys after guys requested me and I was actually really shocked. When I walked over to the couch I was supposed to walk to and about 10 or so guys were waiting for me. I smiled as their eyes stared at me, curtsying at them before I placed the set of tea cups on the coffee table in front of us. "Hi! I'm Mimi…Well…Snow White." I giggled waving and counting them all, on my tiny fingers. "Oh! It seems I don't have enough cups. I'll go get some more if you guys want." I said smiling. The blushes burned their faces. "But darn," I tsked my tongue and I looked down blushing and clutching my dress "I d-don't know where they are."

"Kawaaaaaaiiii!" They all screamed hearts in their eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru were the ones to come over and hug me. "We'll go get the cups for you!" They squealed, running off to get me more cups, I grabbed Hikaru wrist and whispered something in his ear; he nodded and left to get cups with his brother. Once they were gone I blushed deeper, all a part of the act, and looked at the full couch.

"Um…Could I possibly…sit…down?" I looked around the once full couch to a completely empty one. They had all sat on the floor to give me a place to sit. I giggled, placing a hand over my mouth, and I sat down. "So… Why don't you all tell me about yourselves?" I asked cutely. And my days as a host had begun.

_The host club is now closed._

I laid on the couch completely exhausted, back in my uniform.

"Tired?" Tamaki asked sitting next to me.

"Hosting a bigillon guys is tiresome!" I sighed sitting up and grabbing my guitar, hugging it.

"Hahaha Welcome to the 'host' life." He laughed as ruffled his blonde hair.

"I like being part of it." I smiled at him, putting the guitar in my lap.

"Well…" He said trying to ask me something.

"You want to know what Haruhi thinks of you." I said laughing.

"Yes please."

"I need to ask you something first." I said smirking at him.

His face was a bit frightened and he hesitantly asked, "What?"

"How do _you_ feel about Haruhi?" I asked looking up at him. He blushed and covered his mouth.

"I love her as a daughter, she's my daughter." He said not even believing it himself.

"Come on Tamaki," I groaned rolling my eyes. "Hikaru has realized his feelings for Haruhi. How come you can't? You love her. You know that. Not like a daughter, as a woman."

His blush deepened and his wide eyes stared into the floor. "I…I do love her. That explains why I get these odd fantasies of me and her—"

"Ew! Please keep that information to yourself! I don't care for your fantasies! Yuck!" I interrupted him. That made him laugh.

"Not _those_ type of fantasies!" He pushed me playfully and kept staring at the floor.

"Still!" I giggled, "Well now I can tell you."

He was listening intently.

"She realized it too. She is in a bit of denial but she said that she liked you. But I can tell she loves you. I bet she _just_ realized that she loved you, and at this second she feels stupid for denying it. Right Haruhi?" I asked looking over my shoulder looking at a tearing Haruhi. She stood only a few feet away.

"Is… Is that true Haruhi?" Tamaki asked standing up and walking toward her.

Her tears spilled over and she nodded smiling, "I guess I didn't want to believe it but… I do. I do love you Senpai." Tamaki embraced her tightly and I smiled at them as they spoke to eachother, but I instantly felt like a third wheel. I threw my guitar back on my back, and walked out of the room.

"You hear that Hikaru?" I quietly asked the figure behind the door.

He came out of his hiding space looking utterly defeated and my heart broke for him. "Why? Why'd you do that to me? Why'd you tell me to listen?" His voice was sad with a hint of anger.

"You wanted to know if she loved you or Tamaki right?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded slowly. "Now you know… you can move on now Hikaru, and now Haruhi and Tamaki could be truly happy." I smiled hoping to cheer him up.

"Why." He asked again "Why do you care for our happiness? We only just met you yesterday." He asked, a tear falling from his eye.

"You guys are my friends." I hugged him and then let go, ready to leave. "And as a member of the Ouran Host Club I exist to bring fortune to the ladies," I giggled "And now the gentlemen." I began to walk away when I remembered something "Oh and Hikaru, the next time you and Kaoru wear wigs to trick me I'm going to personally kick your butts. Just because I'm new doesnt mean I can't tell you two apart. I'm not some stupid fangirl." I took one last look at Hikaru before I went to walk home and he was shocked, tear gone, and a small smile forming on his lips.

I guess I could make Hikaru happy with that, I'm glad.

_**Review!! Hope you liked the first chapter.**_


	2. Wrath!

As the week progressed I got really close to the club members, and Kai barely spoke to me anymore. I had decided that if Kai was going to be belligerent about this, I didn't need him. He had officially turned into the type of person I hated. He already broke one of my guitar strings purposely; he had told mom that I was doing 'inappropriate' things with guys at school; she didn't believe him to my amusement, and he has been in general became a pain in my ass. I was done with him. Wow that was new, me giving up on Kai. Ha, what has this school turned me into? Whatever it was, I liked it.

Ever since Tamaki and Haruhi confessed their love for each other, he's been picking her up before school so I don't get to walk with her anymore, Kai likes that, but that's okay because I go over her house every day after school, and I get a ride from Tamaki there, Kai hates that.

I smirked as I walked out of the door knowing that no one would be at the club yet, Haruhi didn't even start walking this early. I started walking past Haruhi's apartment and I noticed a tall red-head in front of the gates to the building. He was wearing an Ouran uniform and I got curious. I took a better look at him, and he didn't even see me coming, when I saw his scary eyes I knew exactly who he was.

"May I ask why Bossa Nova-kun is waiting in front of Haruhi's house?" I asked tapping him on the shoulder.

He jumped and held up two fists toward me, but when he saw it was only me he lowered them. "I just wanted to ask her something." He looked sullen.

"You wanted to ask about her and Tama's relationship?" I asked reading him easily.

"Y-Yeah." He looked down. How could anyone call this shy person in front of me the human blizzard?

"Well it is true. They are together… I guess. I mean they confessed to each other, and they kinda act like a couple, but you know Haruhi, she knows nothing about haw to be romantic," I giggled "But she does know how to be nice and cute to Tamaki."

He looked sadder as I said that.

Crap. What should I do? What should I… That's when I noticed someone hiding behind a tree; the person's hair was long and a dark brown, definitely a girl. What was a girl doing this early hiding behind a tree? Unless…Oh! I know what to do now. "Bossa Nova-kun don't be sad, I bet there are other girls in the world, some that actually have feelings for you" I said smiling.

"You know someone who does?!" He asked grabbing a hold of my tiny shoulders with his huge hands.

"I might." I smiled looking at the tree out of the corner of my eye, "Were you heading to school Bossa Nova-kun?" I asked him as he let go of my shoulders.

"I was, but I think I'll take the long way. Thanks for the help…?" He didn't know my name and that made me laugh.

"Mami. But please call me Mimi."

"Well thanks Mimi." He took off in the opposite direction of the hiding girl and I walked toward the tree. The closer I got to the tree, the quieter she was.

"Who ever you are, show your self." I demanded Standing directly in front of the tree. A girl with long brown hair and black rimmed glasses came out blushing and clutching her books tightly.

"Umeko Risuka, president of the Gardening club." She said lowly and shyly. "You're Mami Shidoku but you want everyone to call you Mimi. You're the first and only girl to ever be in the Host club. Am I right?"

I giggled; she was right about some things. The first and only girl in the host club? She is a smart girl, how could she not see that Haruhi is a girl? Oh well.

"Yeah you're right. So who is it you're stalking? Me or Blizzard boy?" I said, throwing my thumb over my shoulder.

"Um…well…" She looked down at her hands and blushed even deeper. She then pushed up her glasses that had been slipping off of the brim of her nose. "Sorry Mimi-Senpai, but I'm following Kassanoda-kun."

I giggled and beamed "No really it's okay. I'm okay with not being the stalked," I giggled again. "Why are you stalking Kassanoda? Do you like him?" I teased, getting closer to her face.

"Well…" She looked away, "What's not to love? He's kind, strong, we like the same things, he's a great person…" She rambled on with hearts in her eyes. Oh she is great for him…

"Hey Umeko," I interrupted her; "You wanna know what I think you should do instead of stalking him?"

She nodded.

"You should tell him how you feel." I beamed, turning to walk away, resting my hands on the back of my head, my elbows above my head.

"W-Wait! Mimi!" She yelled after me, rushing to my side. "How would I tell him that?"

"Just go up… and tell him."

"B-But what if he rejects my feelings?"

I smirked, "I have a very good feeling he won't." I winked at her and quickened my walk; I need to get to school before they do. "Sorry to leave you but I gotta get to school!"

I ran all the way to the Third Music Room and stood anxiously at the door. I had been lucky all week but that didn't mean I would get luck today. I touched the handle slowly and prayed silently that it would be empty on the other side of the door.

My prayers were answered.

"Yes." I whispered in exuberance, as I slung my guitar off of my shoulder. I walked over to the couch and placed the guitar in my lap as I sat down. I began to play the acoustic melody of an American song I liked. "Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place, if we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday, if only time flew like a dove, Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love." I sang in perfect harmony with my instrument, "This time we're not giving up, let's make it last forever, screaming, hallelujah. We'll make this last forever." I ended there smiling; I forgot how much I loved singing.

The sound of clapping made my head snap up, Hikaru stood there smiling and clapping as he walked into the room. I blushed and immediately stopped smiling.

Hikaru, Kaoru and I have been getting especially close this week, all trouble makers, all playing pranks on each other, but for some reason Hikaru is somewhat closer to me then Kaoru. Haruhi beats all of them in the best friend category, maybe that's because she was a girl, but as in guy best friend Hikaru definitely won. I shouldn't have been embarrassed to be caught singing by my best friend but I was horrified.

"Why'd you stop? That was really good, what song is that?" He asked coming closer to me.

"An American song." I answered blushing, I then looked up at him and noticed Kaoru was no where to be seen. "Where is your counterpart?"

"I think he's at Hunny-Senpai's house." He sighed running his fingers through his ash colored hair.

A quick wave of worry splashed through me when I suddenly remembered the story Haruhi had told me about when the twins fought. They stood at different houses and they fought for a long time. "Did you two get into a fight?!" I asked a bit too worried.

He laughed lightly, taking a seat next to me. "No we're not fighting. We both slept over Hunny-Senpai's house last night and since I got up really early, I decided to come to school earlier."

"Oh." I sighed in slight relief.

"Mimi, was that worry I sensed in your voice?" He smirked getting closer to me.

I scoffed and knocked him on the back of the head. "Idiot. You know how worried Kaoru is going to be? And for the record, I was only worried because you two are always attached at the hip, anyway … I like Kaoru more, and I don't want him to be worried sick." I said jokingly as I stuck my tongue at him.

A serious expression fell upon his face and he grabbed my face in his hands. "Oh Mimi-chan why would you say such cruel things to me?" He faked a blush perfectly and when he saw my blush he chuckled and let me go.

I was really surprised at his actions and I could feel the blush that burned in my cheeks, I could only guess that I looked like a tomato. "Don't do things like that! Geez! That was, too much like Kaoru." I said brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"How do you know I'm not Kaoru?" He smirked, fake blushing again.

"Because I know my best friend." It was his turn to blush.

After what seemed like hours of silence Hikaru asked me, "Do you come here so early to sing?"

"Well to play music, today is the first day I sang here. I guess you caught me. I had a feeling my luck would run out today." I giggled. I then realized the handle start to turn. Kaoru stormed in with an angry face, marched over to the surprised Hikaru and smacked him right across the face.

"Kaoru!" I screamed, my shrill scream piercing the silence in the room, and my hand held up in a helpless attempt to stop the past event.

Kaoru stared at Hikaru, his face furious. "How could you just leave?! No note, no call, you didn't tell anyone that you were leaving! We…" He corrected himself, "**I **was worried sick!"

"Sorry," He whispered standing up to face his brother, eye level. "I didn't mean to worry you." Kaoru, with watery eyes rested his forehead on Hikaru's shoulder and I felt my eyes start to water. No! How could I let this get to me? I am _not_ a stupid fangirl of the brotherly love. It did remind me of the way Kai used to be though… I missed that.

Kaoru mumbled something I couldn't make out and Hikaru nodded. "Kaoru, would hearing Mimi sing cheer you up?" The both looked up at me grinning. Oh those little brats.

"No!" I said going to stand up.

"Come on Mimi, it would really cheer me up. I would love to hear you sing," Kaoru smiled sweetly, and let a tear escape his eye. Damnit. He was good at that. I rolled my eyes and fixed the guitar into place. "Fine, but you two are never allowed to ask me about this ever again, and you must NEVER, EVER, EVER, ask me to do this in front of other people." I pointed at them, warning.

"Oh-Kay!" They both chimed, sitting in front of me like little kids at story time.

"I'll do another American song." I started playing the beloved into and smiled for the words that would follow. Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you, by now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now." I slipped a look at Hikaru's smiling face as I kept playing, "Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out. I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now. And all the roads we have to walk along are winding, and all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you. I don't know how." I smiled down at my fingers, as I watched my fingers play the notes, "Cause maybe… you're gonna be the one who saves me, and after all, you're my wonderwall." I stopped playing and looked up to all of my club members clapping and my smile turned into a grimace. "You. Rotten. Twins." I hissed looking in their direction.

"We didn't ask you anything, so technically you can't be mad at us." Kaoru, smiled at me, looking a tiny bit scared.

"Oh…" I grinned evilly "I am mad at you," I bent over and whispered at Kaoru "I know this was all _your_ idea Kaoru, so my wrath will be on you alone. Beware." I hissed.

Kaoru was going to feel my wrath alright.

**_REVIEW!! Or feel Autumn's Wrath!_**


	3. Pushing, Banging, Crying

_**Autumn:** Gah! I'm so sorry for the long update._

_**Mimi:** Yeah she had dumb finals and she need to study. She couldn't even write me!_

_**Autumn:** Shut up! Please be quiet! /blush/ I had to study Mimi. I got really good ideas while I was gone okay?! So cut me some slack._

_**Mimi:** True. Okay! So we'll start this off. Ugh I hate Kai._

_**Autumn:** SHHHHHHH!! DON'T RUIN IT!_

_**Mimi:** Maybe you're my love!_

Hikaru, Kaoru and I were sabotaging Tamaki's outfit for next week's cosplay. I could only thank god it was finally Friday again, Umeko had confessed her love to Bossa Noda-kun and as I suspected, he accepted them and now they are a happy gardening couple. I hadn't talked to Kaoru since the singing incident and he was dying from the wrath of the cold shoulder. As me and Hikaru were making it so Tamaki's pants would fall off in the middle of his hosting, Kaoru, the designated watch dog, heard someone coming.

"Crap! Quick! Hide here!" Kaoru said pushing us into the closet. We started to hear people talking so I pushed open the door of the closet a little to see what was going on. I twitched at the sight I saw. My eyes were never meant to see this; I clamped my hands over the gasping twins' mouths as we watched in dread. None of us wanted to watch, but we couldn't look away, and there was no escape now. Here I was, stuck in a half-open closet with my best friend and his brother who I had not talked to in days, all of us watching as my other best friend kissed her new 'boyfriend'.

"Since when does Haruhi…kiss people?" Hikaru whispered, pulling my hand off his face.

"People? You mean Tamaki. Idiot," I whispered "And as weird as this is…it's kinda cute don't you think? Aw my little Haruhi is growing up!" I squealed quietly.

They were talking now, we were silent. As they talked Tamaki would kiss and hug Haruhi, he would do it so often that it almost felt wrong to be watching such an intimate scene, it was also getting uncomfortably awkward with Hikaru squished next to me. How does he feel right now? Sad? Mad? All the thoughts of Hikaru's possible feelings made my stomach drop and clench uneasily.

"Hikaru?" I asked into the darkness of the closet, my voice held an edge of worry to it. I felt a hand rest on my head and it tousled my hair, it then found its way to my empty hand and held it.

"Don't worry Mimi. I'm fine, I honestly don't think of Haruhi in that way anymore." His voice comforted my uneasiness.

I smiled and we went back to the silence.

"…Yeah those threat letters are getting pretty serious." We heard Tamaki say to Haruhi.

"Threat letters?" I gasped as silently as possible, "What letters?"

Hikaru and Kaoru were shocked by this news too for they leaned closer to the opening of the door to listen more closely.

"Any clues yet?" Haruhi asked looking at a piece of paper.

"Not clues…but we do have a suspect." Tamaki handed Haruhi something, she grabbed it and with one look she gasped.

"Kai Shidoku?!" her gasp was loud and think of disbelief, I gasped too. No. Kai would never do this… would he? No! Never! He wouldn't. Would he?

"Well… all of the notes are about how we must kick Mimi out of the host club. Who else?"

Kai would. He did. I can't believe that Kai would sink _this_ low. I could feel the ball of anger rise in my throat, and I tried my hardest to swallow it down. I couldn't. My eyes were swimming; I tightened my grip on Hikaru's hand, and dropped my other hand from Kaoru's mouth.

"Mimi?" Kaoru asked me, his voice was full of hurt and it cracked on the 'i' of my name.

"Wrath over," I said letting a tear fall from my eye, "Kaoru… Hikaru?"

"Hm?" They both asked in unison.

"I can't go home tonight. Can I crash at your house?"

"Of course you can Mimi. You're always welcome." Hikaru welcomed. Then a different hand settled on the small of my back. Kaoru.

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you stay at Haruhi's? She's a girl too, a sleepover at her house would be more appropriate don't you think?" Kaoru asked incredulously.

"Haruhi lives _right_ next to me, and Kai would look for me there." I explained, letting more tears roll down my cheeks.

"Well our parents wouldn't mind. Would yours mind?"

"I honestly don't even see my parents anymore, so it won't matter." I whispered as Tamaki and Haruhi walked out of the room, hand and hand. I let go of Hikaru's hand and wiped my tears quickly, I then pushed open the closet doors completely open. Now that the doors didn't trap us, we fell onto the unsuspecting floor. With my luck, I ended up at the bottom of the pile. I groaned as we hit the floor with a thump.

"Ugh. Get off! You guys are heavy!" I whined as my face pressed harder into the floor.

"Gomen!" They apologized, getting off quickly. I sighed and helped myself up, ignoring their hands of help.

"S'okay. You didn't do it on purpose." I smiled, brushing my skirt clean, standing up. I breathed deeply then, "Thank god we're free from there. Any longer and my old claustrophic fears would have came back," I laughed it off.

"Do you think Kai would hurt anyone?" Kaoru asked looking at me.

"What I think is that I should look at these letters. See what they say." I walked over to the table where I saw the letters were scattered. I looked at my brother's picture and sighed, the bitter expression was the only thing he wore these days. As I picked up one of the letters in my hand and opened it, Hikaru and Kaoru peeked over my shoulder annoyingly.

"Personal space please?" I looked at them.

"Read it out loud then!" Hikaru complained, continuing to crowd me.

"Okay, okay!" I answered waving him away "So it says 'Dear host club, if you don't kick Mimi Shidoku out of the host club, we will be forced to take action. Tell her that you don't want her there anymore and that she should stay home with her brother. We don't want anyone to get hurt so please, just do as we ask. **P.S. **Do not let Mimi know about this.'" One after another the letters got angrier and more violent, and so did I. My rage swam in my eyes and I threw the letters to the floor, they fluttered and did not drop down and loudly as I had hoped. I spun on my heel and ran from the room, they would never see me cry, but Kai would hear from me.

I ran as hard as I could, my skirt slapping hard on my thighs as I did so. I wiped at the tears as I ran. Crap. I couldn't even talk to Kai about it, or Kai would think they told me. They could be in danger if that happens. The very thought of Kai made my tears of hate fall faster and I wiped them angrily. How dare he?! How DARE he?! He doesn't own me! He can't do this! I hate him. He has no right to do this! I finally have friends, genuine friends that really care about me, and he's trying to take that away from me. I hate him. I hate him so much my fist clenched at my sides ache to contact his cheek with great force.

My anger finally slows as I slow my run to a fast jog, and I can hear the twins calling after me. I can't let them see me cry… I don't want them near me… not right now. "I'll see you guys later!" I call over my shoulder.

"Mimi!" Hikaru called loudly and out of breath. "Be safe! We'll meet you soon. Our house?"

"I will, and yeah… your house, I promise!" I yelled, slowing my jog to a walk.

I didn't know that a promise could be broken so fast.

As soon as I rounded the corner a pair of arms slipped under my arms and they wrapped around my neck, making it so I can't use my arms. "Mimi Shidoku?"

"Yeah what of it?" I pushed against him.

A huge hand came away from my neck and covered my mouth. A different pair of hands grabbed my ankles and they picked me up effortlessly. I was kicking, struggling against their huge hangs, I screamed too but… they were muffled screams. They were having a difficult time getting me through a door that led to a dark room. "Would you just stop, moving?" He sounded pissed as he tried to keep my flailing legs still. I bit down hard on the hand that covered my mouth.

Bad idea.

He cursed loudly and dropped me. A loud clang filled my echoing skull as my heat smashed into the color floor. My view became blurry then and I closed my eyes.

"Shit! Rei! Dude she's bleeding! Kai's going to be so pissed! He told us not to hurt her, just to put her in the closet." One of them yelled in worry.

Was I bleeding? I couldn't feel it. My head was numb. Their voices were getting fuzzier with each passing second and I wanted to throw up.

"Chill. Chill. He'll never know. We'll just put her in here like he said and we could say, she hurt her head in there, and abra cadabra! We're just innocent goons that did their job…" His voice went on but they were so quiet I could barley hear them and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I wasn't sure that I had really woken up. Even though I had opened my eyes, the room was as black as the inside of my eyelids.

"Mimi?" I heard a loud voice ask, the question was more of a demand.

"Yes?" I asked weakly, closing my eyes again. My head throbbed.

"Are you okay?" It was Kai.

"What do you care?" He sounded so close I could only imagine that he was standing next to me.

"I care a lot! That's why I'm not letting you be in this host club!"

"I can do whatever I want Kai!" I yelled, my eyes still closed. "I will be in the host club! You can't stop me! You're crazy Kai! How could you kidnap me?!" I sat up on my knees now, eyes opening slowly. The room was pitch black. "I hate you, you psycho! You're not my brother! You're a monster! I! Hate! You! I'll never leave the host club! Never!"

"Fine! Then you'll stay in this closet! FOREVER!" he stomped out of a room and slammed a door behind him.

I froze.

The closet. A tight closed space. My lungs hitched in my chest and breathing became very difficult. It was different than before, with Hikaru and Kaoru. I was alone. Nothing to distract me from this fear. My light adjusting eyes didn't help the terrifying fact that I was locked in a closet. I could see the close walls now and they felt as if they were closing in on me. No! No! I had gotten over this fear long ago. I closed my eyes and imagined myself in the huge third music room. I actually started to believe it and I reached my arms out only to touch the sides of the trapping closet.

Panic.

I clawed at the door with the little strength I had left, inhaled and screamed. The level of my scream surprised even me. I beat against the door, for what seemed like days, I looked at the walls and they began to close in on me, I cried looking back and forth at the walls that entrapped me.

"Some one! Please! Help me! Get me out of here!" I screamed a horror filled scream again.

The walls crept closer.

"Haruhi! Hikaru! Kaoru! ANYONE?! PLEASE! PLEASE!!"

The walls crept even closer.

"HELP!"

Even closer.

I inhaled one last deep breath and let out the loudest scream I have ever created as I held out my hands in attempt to keep the walls from crushing me. A loud slam from outside the door surprised me and I stopped my screaming. Kai was back already?

"MIMI?!" A voice yelled into the room.

"Some one help me!" I cried loudly, pushing desperately against the closing walls, I cried pathetically. Pushing hard against the walls with one arm, the other banging on the door.

Pushing.

Banging.

Crying.

The door ripped open then, revealing me in my pathetic state. I looked up to my rescuer.

Hikaru.

I looked at him, tears running down my face, dried blood on my cheek. He looked so worried and his eyes were glossy. He then dropped to his knees and hugged me tight. My arms wrapped around him willingly and I let myself cry on his shoulder.

"Oh thank god I found you." He whispered into my blood stained hair.

"Thank you." Was all I could choke out.

**_Review! Please and thank you :3_**


	4. No brother of mine

_**Autumn:**__ Okay to de-fry any confusion I might give you now I'm going to explain to explain the reasoning of this chapter. This chapter starts off a little after where the last chapter ended. Now Mimi is safe and Kai… he will be taken care of. _

_**Mimi:**__ MY head hurts __**/whimpers/**_

_**Autumn:**__ Sh Sh __**/hugs Mimi/**__ everything is alright._

"_Who did this?!"_ A loud dramatic voice asked as my body was being carried, I could feel the warm, strong arms under me, and I could hear the loud thump of his heart, it hummed in my ear. My eyes were shut tight.

"_I'll kill them!"_ Screamed another voice, it sounded like Kaoru but I really couldn't tell, for my ears were still ringing.

"_No. That's my job."_ That was definitely Hikaru, for I felt the rumble of his chest as he said it.

I'm pretty sure I blacked out then because when I regained my hearing, I was on a soft surface. _"Mimi-chan, please wake up."_ A small hand was placed on my forehead and everything was silent.

"_I can't believe Kai would go this far." _Haruhi. My hearing was slowly recovering, I could distinguish voices.

"_Despicable."_ A low voice said, I could only imagine that voice to belong to Mori.

"Where do you think you're going?" A monotone voice was clear to me now, "All three of you. Get back here. You cannot go looking for him." I wanted to open my eyes but they weren't responding. After a couple of seconds they finally obeyed me and they opened. Only to be shocked by the amount of light in the room, I groaned loudly and placed my hands over my eyes.

"Mori! Lights!" I heard Tamaki yell.

When I heard the clicks of the light, I opened my eyes slowly, not trusting my ears. The room was being illuminated by the light coming from the window, but that was okay.

"Mimi-chan?" Hunny asked in a sad tone, I looked over to see his tear filled eyes, and I smiled.

"Hunny… I'm fine." I hugged him against me and patted his head. When I let him go he smiled and I reached up to rub my head, to find that there was a bandage wrapped around my head. "W-What is this?" I asked frantically worrying and trying to remove the bandages; a forceful hand grabbed mine and looked at me.

"Don't do that." Kyouya said in a somewhat worried voice, he stared at my hand as I released the bandages. "You have a concussion from a fall, can you explain everything later?"

"A concussion?" I asked him.

"You hit your head on something really hard, which is why you might have a head ache."

"Oh…" Speaking of head aches, min was progressively getting worse.

"Do you have a head ache now?" A different worried voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see a worried Haruhi with two white pills in her hand, and a glass of water.

"Yeah I do. A really bad one." I answered truthfully.

"Here, these are aspirin." She handed them to me and I swallowed them gracefully.

I took a chance to stare at all the worried and angry faces around the room for the first time since I had woken up.

"Guys. Stop worrying. I'm fine," I said standing up. I immediately regretted standing so quickly. I swayed on my feet as the room spun before me, I everyone's expression fade into horrified and I steadied myself. "Seriously… Calm down. That was just light-headedness. It happens to everyone." I calm fully stated. When I took another look around the room I realized that we were not in the music room. I had no idea where I was. "Wait…where am I?"

"This is my house Mimi." Hikaru weakly smiled, touching my arm.

"It's beautiful." I complemented, gazing at the high ceilings and beautiful colors, Hikaru and Kaoru would have a house like this. I smiled inwardly.

"Thanks." The twins said smiling. The smile never reached their furious eyes.

I sighed and walked over to them, hugging their tall figures. "Don't be angry, I'm fine now…"

"Mimi, when I found you in that closet you looked like hell." Hikaru said bitterly. "Your screaming was so loud; it sounded like someone was murdering you. I've never seen anyone so scared." He looked at me with glossy eyes again, "I just want to know that full story. Can you do that for me?"

I nodded and told them about everything. How the two people had me, dropped me and they put me inside in the closet. I told them how Kai had came, and how I was scared. I told them... everything. By the end of my tale Hikaru's fist were balled up in his lap, and he wouldn't look at me. Haruhi was shocked, looking at her lap. Tamaki's arm tightened around her. Kyouya's glasses were glared so I couldn't see his eyes. Hunny and Mori had deadly faces on. Kaoru looked at Kyouya next to him and sighed.

Silence.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen." Kaoru broke the silence, standing up and walking toward the door.

"I'm going with you, just to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Kyouya followed.

"G-Guys?" I asked into the now silent room.

"Hn." Hikaru grunted.

"Please say something." I begged.

"Something." Hikaru grunted again.

I looked at them, getting irritated. "I'm going home then." I huffed as I turned on my heel.

A quick hand grabbed my wrist, "No. You're staying here." Tamaki?

"I have to go home Tamaki." I said looking at him, ripping my hand out of his grip. "I have to talk to Kai."

"No." Hikaru said now looking me straight in the eye. "We'll deal with him. For now, you're staying at my house. We have a room for you right down the hall."

I obviously had no say in this matter. I nodded and just accepted his demand.

_(Days have passed.)_

This weekend I felt as if I was a part of the witness protection program. Everyday I would wake up and the day would consist of me looking at all of the boys in our school, I had identified one of the guys who kidnapped me, Haji. He was the one that held my legs. There were only two Reis in the school so they had two people to question... and two people to beat up. As Kaoru says.

I don't know what's wrong with me. Every time Hikaru talks to me of touches me I get embarrassed. I should be more concerned in how we're going to get me into school today safely but I'm more concerned with how Hikaru feels. Ugh… This can't be happening. I can't be in love with Hikaru… that wouldn't be fair to him. He's my best friend, nothing more.

Slipping into school without Kai seeing me was easier than we expected. Before I knew it, it was time to go to the host club. Club activities had been canceled due to Friday's incident, and instead it was time to invite Kai, Haji and the two Reis. When they walked into the host club Hikaru pushed me behind him and into Mori's arms. Mori held me while Hunny stood in front of us, Hikaru in front of him.

"So… You were the ones that found her. Better you than the school officials." Kai said, looking directly at me. "Let her go." Kai said taking a step toward all of them.

"Stay away from her." Hikaru warned, taking a step forward.

"Yeah. Unless you want to get hurt, you lowlife." Hunny said in an unnatural voice for him. He took a step closer to Kai as well.

"I-I didn't do anything! Please leave me alone." A dark hair boy asked, scared to death.

"I don't know him. Let him go." Kai said, looking at Tamaki, who was sitting in a thrown like chair.

"Rei you can go." Tamaki hissed, flicking his hand toward Kaoru, telling him to open the door.

"Look. Mimi is my sister, and I won't let her be in this club." Kai started. "She's not hurt; I just thought I could scare some sense into her."

"Oh she's not hurt huh?" Hikaru asked, "Your two goons right here dropped her on her head and gave her a concussion. Did they not tell you that Kai?"

I watched in horror as Kai's face went furious and he turned to his accomplices.

"Is this true?" He asked them.

"I'm sorry boss, she bit me and I just dropped her—" Kai interrupted Rei with a punch in the mouth.

I covered my eyes and let out a squeaky noise. I was so scared. When the sound of skin smacking skin stopped I uncovered my eyes to see Haji holding back Kai, Rei was trying to get up from the floor.

"I never wanted her to get hurt!" Kai screamed in my direction. "I just wanted to protect her from all of you! None of you deserve her. Only I do. I just wanted to help her."

"I don't need help." I said firmly, a tear falling out of my eye, "You're no brother of mine."

"You hired these barbarians to kidnap Mimi and lock her in a closet right Kai?" Kyouya now said, walking to the restrained Kai.

"Only to help her."

"And you knew that she had a severe case of claustrophobia, right?"

"Right." Kai said.

"That's all we needed to hear." Kyouya snapped his fingers, "Officers, arrest him."

Kaoru opened the door and tons of black clothed officers came and put the three boys in hand cuffs. I watched as my brother got carried away in handcuffs. I cried into my hands and sank to my knees as I heard my mother's voice screaming at Kai in disgust. Two arms hugged me and I kept crying.

Kai was no brother of mine.

**REVIEWWW!! Oh and sawwy for any spelling and/or grammar errors I couldn't re-read.. I had no time xDD**


End file.
